Fire and Ice
by NarutoKyubi
Summary: An alternate story line as an incredibly strong fighter takes on inuyasha his soul is warped and he is incredibly powerful he can also sense the jewel shards the most complex issue to this fighter is he's human and he wants to kill all traces of inuyasha'


I've only seen up to about ½ of Inuyasha I think it was up to the Girl with the mirror who steals souls so lets just say all that's done with and If something in the show happened to clash with this please don't be mad thank you and here is my 1st Inuyasha fic.  
  
Prologue  
  
People are weird in a way. They live on their lives going through their days no matter what the time period it is always the same. People will work, love, hate, be sad, be happy, and live, and die. All of this under the watchful eyes of fate and time, working symbolically to form a union of everlasting prosperity. Away from the human existence they guard over and guide humans to good or bad prosperity giving roads choices and limits so that one may not become too powerful making sure there is no "absolute" power  
  
But there are times when fate and time will intervene and clash with the human existence this can and will always change people when this is so. The strong might become weak the weak strong and death absolute. This is when the demons were formed. Classed as the strong and divided from the numerous but weak humans whom were considered the "food" for the demons. For a while this was the order human and demon would never co-exist together in friendly terms. As long as the demons felt the need to survive as strongly as the humans there would never be an absolute winner thus the world was balanced with death the absolution never to be removed.  
  
For a while this was law until the events of time and evolution took place.  
  
As the people became use to the demons they began to fear them less and became more organized. As stronger demons were developed so were stronger humans. Thus the demon slayer clan and the high priestesses were formed. As demons became more in number humans became stronger in spirit. This disrupted the order that had been kept for so long and thus a rip in time was caused.  
  
After about 50 years after the rip in time between the modern age of Japan and the feudal age was formed, one girl who had the power of a mystical jewel know as the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls was thrown into the rip and landed in the feudal age of Japan.  
  
During this era there lived much less tension between the demon and human races and thus mixed blood was made these were known as half-demons the demons with a human for a mother and a demon for a father. These beings of mixed blood had the power of the demons and the compassion and spirit of the humans. The strongest of these demons was known as Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was bound to a sacred tree by a priestess know as Kikyo the original keeper of the sacred jewel after she died shortly after the binding of Inuyasha and was reincarnated into Kagome. Kagome then freed Inuyasha unaware of his crimes yet despite that they joined forces to recover the jewel of 4 souls said to give the wielder incredible powers. After 2 theft attempts the jewels was shattered it's shards spread throughout the land.  
  
After many battles and traveling the two set off learning of betrayals and gaining strong allies in their hunt for the shards a monk a demon slayer and two other demons to help them in their quest after learning of another demon set out to seek the shards and one who has lead to despicable deeds in his own hunt for the shards. Now the team seeks him in hopes of destroying him. With their objectives clear the group prepares for the final battle with the demon.  
  
However there is one thing left to stand in their way and this obstacle makes the demon Nuraku seem powerless.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sesshomaru ran at full speed passing trees in an instant with Rin and his servant on his back he dashed through the snowy area his sword drawn and cracked to the slightest degree he then went into a more open area with less trees and laid Rin and his servant down telling them to run while he took care of things. They did so without complaint riding on a demon with two heads.  
  
"So the mighty Sesshomaru the mightiest of full demons running like a cowardly dog my how the mighty have fallen."  
  
Shesshomaru merely shrugged and extended his sword.  
  
"The two I was carrying were a mere nuisance I simply did not want them in my way."  
  
"You say that yet the fear in your eyes betrays a different approach. You were scared you miserable demon now shall we finish what we started or are you too much of a coward?"  
  
The voice was soon reveled as a tall muscular figure immerged from the tress. He had long blue hair resembling Inuyasha with a normal shirt and pants he held a single katana in his hand.  
  
"You miserable demon!! Tell me how does it feel to be hunted like the dog you are?"  
  
Shesshomaru extended his sword out and a red aura was shot out. The man simply slashed at the energy with his katana and it was diverted to the side destroying 3 trees in it course.  
  
"If that is all you can do then you deserve to die." With that the man rushed forward katana in hand slashing a lightning speed Shesshomaru barely had enough time to parry the blow as he then sent his claws forward at the blue haired warrior a poison aura emitting from his claw. The man simply sidestepped the blow and rammed the handle of his sword into the base of Sesshomaru's shoulder. He then took his katana and sliced once again horizontally at Sesshomaru who dodged the blow but barely as a cut formed on his stomach.  
  
"Pathetic your father was much more of a challenge then you he was truly a demon now you die."  
  
The man slashed his sword one more time leaving a trail of blue and red aura in succession with the vertical slash he stuck out his hand chanting to himself.  
  
"Now this ends my quest will be finished with you and that miserable brother of yours!!!!!"  
  
He then drove his hand forward sending a wave of energy much resembling the wind scar as Sesshomaru was forced back into the air his other sword then Tensaiga began to glow as a black light enveloped him before the blast could do any serious damage he then dissappeared the blast finally subsided and Sesshomaru was gone.  
  
"Miserable demon you haunt me even in death with your damn swords. He will be difficult to kill with his sword protecting him."  
  
The man just smiled "I will just have to kill the half-demon first"  
  
OK that's the first chapter I will make another soon if anyone likes this story. As always please review. 


End file.
